Akatsuki di Musim Penghujan
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Sementara yang lain sibuk ngangetin diri, Deidara malah kipas2. Zetsu kekurangan makanan. Kisame mengecil. Kakuzu nyanyi2 Umbrella sambil nyari duit. Sasori jadi demen nari. Itachi tubuhnya berubah warna. Apa yang terjadi di markas Akatsuki?


**Title:** Akatsuki di Musim Penghujan

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Warning:** Cerita gila n lebay

* * *

Di Surabaya, markas Akatsuki... (sejak kapan markas Akatsuki pindah di Surabaya??)

Musim ujan, karena lagi periode bulan Oktober-April blablabla karena angin blablabla dari Australia menuju Asia blabla bla melewati khatulistiwa blablabla membawa banyak air laut blablabla...eh tunggu...kok jadi pelajaran Geografi sih??

Deidara lagi kipas-kipas dengan asiknya pake kipas klan Uchiha-nya si Itachi.

"Dei dingin-dingin gini lo malah kipas-kipas!! Gimana sih??", seru Itachi kesel gara-gara si Dei kipas-kipas di sebelahnya (kan otomatis dia jadi kena hasil kipasannya Dei dan kedinginan gitu loh)

"Emangnya kagak boleh, un?? Hot tauk!!", bales Dei, masih ngayun-ngayunin kipas dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Ya gaklah!! Lagian itu kipas gue kale!"

"Apa salahnya sih, un??"

"Dinginn taukkk!!!!"

"Kan gw uda bilang ini hot!!"

"Dingin gini lo bilang panas?? Kagak salah?? Makanya punya rambut jangan panjang-panjang tauk!!" Ita gak nyadar rambutnya sendiri panjang.

"Duhh bukan udaranya yang hot, tapi gw, un!!! (Yuckz *Dibom sama C4-nya Dei*) Lagian rambut lo kan juga panjang!!"

"Emang tapi gak sepanjang lo!!"

"Kan bagus gitu lohh...!!!" Dei nyibakkin rambutnya, membuat kutu-kutunya beterbangan ke mana-mana. Ada satu yang nemplok di kepala Ita dan buat rumah barunya di sana "Lagian kan gw udah ngucir, un!!"

"Ngucir tuh jangan setengah-setengah!! Kayak gw gini loh, penuhh..." Ita ganti nyibakkin rambutnya, membuat kutu-kutu dan ketombenya beterbangan, termasuk si kutu yang lagi buat rumah, kembali ke kediamannya semula.

"Heii smuanya salah taukk... Harusnya pendek kayak punya Tobi nih" Tobi nyoba nyibakkin rambutnya, tapi gak berhasil gara-gara rambutnya pendek.

"Anak-anak diem donkz!!!" Pein tiba-tiba dateng.

"Kita bukan anak-anakmu taukk!!!" Dei dan Ita barengan nyahut Pein.

"Ketua mau ke mana, kok bawa-bawa koper gede dan Konan sih?", tanya Tobi dengan heran, polos dan amit-amit.

"Gw mau ke Bali!! Menghindari hujan badai angin topan puting beliung!!!"

"Loh kok Tobi gak diajak sihh???"

"Tenang aja, cuma 5 bulan kok"

"Tapi ketua, gak di Bali gak di sini kan sama-sama lagi musim ujan, un", kata Dei sok tahu, padahal dia kan tempe (salah yah??)

"Ya udah, gw kan tinggal ke Hawaii ato Guam gitu, gampang!! Gw cabut dulu yah!! Bye!! O ya, slama gw pergi jagain markas biar kagak kebanjiran yah!!" Pein langsung cabut.

"Ketua!!! Oleh-oleh buat Tobi yahh!!!"

"Yee buat kamu sih ngabis-ngabisin duit. Mendingan buat gw aja yah ketua!!!", Kakuzu dengan pedenya teriak-teriak minta oleh-oleh.

"Pasti semuanya kagak dibeliin dehh", mulut Ita bunyi sendiri.

Hidan keluar dari kamarnya, tentu aja penuh darah abis ritual.

"Dei ngapain lo kipas-kipas??", Hidan heran juga sama Dei.

"Ya kan panas!! Masa dingin gw kipas-kipas, un??!!", kata Dei, gak nyadar kalo udara sekarang lagi dingin.

"Gw ikutan yah! Emang panas nih!!" Hidan duduk di sebelah Dei.

"Woi Hidan, lo itu anah. Gw yang pake baju lapis-lapis kayak kue lapis, spiku dan sebagainya gini aja masih kedinginan, ehh lo yang telanjang gitu malah gak!!", Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel kagak jelas.

"Berapa lapis, Kakuzu??", Dei asbun.

"Ratusan!! Ya gaklah!! Emangnya iklan tango??!!"

"Lagi bicarain tango yah? Gw bisa dansanya loh" Sasori dateng sambil nari-nari. Dia emang akhir-akhir ini kecanduan dansa "Gw contohin yah. Dei sini deh!"

"Ihh kagak ah, un!! Gw bukan cewek taukk!!!", Dei nolak mentah-mentah.

"O yah? Tunjukkin dong!!", Sasori mancing Dei.

"NIHHH!!!" Dei buka clananya (o.o)

Sedetik kemudian, ada blitz, Ita mlongo, Sasori mimisan banyak, Hidan klepek-klepek, Tobi nutup matanya yang kiri (gak ngaruh yah??)

5 detik kemudian, Dei kembali nutup clananya dan Kakuzu lari keluar buat jual foto yang barusan dia ambil.

"Ya udah Dei, tapi kamu tetep dansa sama gw yah? Bentar aja kok" Sasori tetep maksa Dei.

"Kagak, un!! Lo dansa aja sama si Zetsu sono, un!!!"

"Yee gimana gw bisa dansa sama dia?? Tangan aja dia kagak ada!!!"

"Lo jangan sembarangan bicara yah, gw makan lo!!!" Zetsu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasori. Musim ujan ini, Zetsu kelaperan terus, dia gak keluar-keluar soalnya. Makanya dari perutnya selalu kedengeran bunyi-bunyi aneh. Belakangan diketahui bahwa itu adalah teriakan orang-orang yang udah dimakan Zetsu (emang masih idup??!!) "Gw laper nih"

"Cari makan di luar, jangan di sini kale!!"

"Klo ujan gimana???"

"Ya elo seneng kan, tambah subur aja!"

"Yang seneng bukan gw kali, tapi si Kisame tuh. Dia kan jadi bisa berenang ria dengan piaraannya itu"

"Terserah kamu lah!" Sasori pergi.

Zetsu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara Hidan meluk-meluk Dei (?)

"Lo ngapain peluk-peluk gw, jijay tauK!!", Dei sewot karena baju pink gambar barbie kesayangannya yang lagi dia pake jadi kotor gara-gara darahnya Hidan nempel.

"Duh jangan lebay dong, gw kan cuma kepanasan"

"Kepanasan ya kepanasan, tapi jangan meluk-meluk dong, un!!! Kaos barbie-ku kotor nih, un!! Hix hix hix..."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kisame keluar dari habitatnya sambil nyengar-nyengir gila kayak biasanya.

"Kisame, lo mau ke mana??", tanya Ita sambil jongkok (dia lagi ngecat kukunya)

"Gw mau bersih-bersih di bonbin!! (Sejak kapan Kisame jadi suka bersih-bersih??)"

Kisame jalan ke pintu depan, tapi balik lagi.

"Ada yang tau payung spongebob-ku gak???"

"Paling dibawa Kakuzu buat ojek payung", kata Hidan sambil luluran pake darahnya (emang bisa ya luluran pake darah?)

"Waduh, gw pake apaan dong??!!"

"Pake jas ujan Tobi aja nih!!" Tobi mengeluakan jas ujan hello kitty yang super duper kecil dari kantong ajaibnya dengan bangga "Ini punya Tobi waktu umur 5 taon!!"

Anggota Akatsuki yang ada di situ ngakak bayangin Kisame pake tuh jas ujan.

Tapi ternyata Kisame mau pake. Alhasil, dia keluar dan orang-orang pada masuk, takut ngeliat muka Kisame yang aneh dan jadi tambah aneh gara-gara dia pake jas ujan hello kitty yang udah pasti kagak muat buat dia.

Kisame juga otomatis tetep kebasahan, kan tuh jas ujan kagak muat buat dia. Tapi dia gak nyadar, abisnya dia hiu berkulit badak sih!!

Sementara itu, di TP (mall gede di SUrabaya, bagi yang kagak tau) Kakuzu lagi nyewain payung ke orang-orang.

Dia udah jamuren, lumuten, dan karaten, tapi orang-orang gak ada yang mau nyewa, soalnya mereka serem ama tampangnya Kakuzu yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang jelek.

"Payung... Payung!!! Payung, payung, yung, yung, yung, di bawah payungku... Payung, payung, yung, yung, yung, yung, yung, yung!!!" Kakuzu malah nyanyi Umbrella-nya Rihanna versi Indo saking bosennya.

Orang-orang di sana malah jadi tambah takut, mereka pikir, nih ada Frankenstein kesasar bukannya balik ke habitatnya malah nyanyi-nyanyi Umbrella di sini!!!

"Mbak, mau pake payung??" Kakuzu mulai nawarin payung lagi ke mbak-mbak yang belakangin dia.

"Oh, boleh deh mas... KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" si mbak pingsan ngeliat muka Kakuzu yang ancur.

"Loh mbak?? Loh???" Kakuzu gak nyadar mukanya itu membawa malapetaka bagi orang lain.

Sedetik kemudian, satpam yang lagi jaga di situ ngejar-ngejar Kakuzu, bawa-bawa orang banyak lagi!! Kakuzu ngibrit.

"Apa salah gw, sihhhhh??????!!!!!!" Kakuzu masih gak nyadar.

Malemnya,

Kisame pulang dgn tampang nyengir, kebasahan, dan masih pake jas ujan Tobi... Dan mengecil karena jas ujan yang dipakenya kekecilan (emang bisa yah?)

Kakuzu yang pulang dengan payung robek-robek, kebasahan, gak dapet duit, dan bonyok, jadi tambah bonyok gara-gara dipukulin rame-rame sama anggota Akatsuki yang laen.

"Payung spongebob kesayangan gw lo apain hah???!!!!" Kisame nebas Kakuzu berkali-kali pake Samehada-nya.

"Payung barbie gw, un!!! BARBIE!!!!!" Dei ngebom Kakuzu pake C4-nya berkali-kali.

"Ppaayyuunngg hheelllloo kkiittttyy ggww lloo aappaaiinn....." Itachi nyoba ngomong horror sambil nginjek-nginjek Kakuzu tanpa ekspresi, sementara tangannya ngecat lengannya.

"GEBLEK LO!!!!! PAYUNG PRINCESS GWWW!!!!!!" Hidan nusuk Kakuzu berkali-kali pake cluritnya.

"Payung winnie the pooh Tobi!!! HUWAAAA!!!! SENPAI JAHAT!!!" Tobi nangis sambil nginjek-nginjek Kakuzu pake dua kaki.

"............" Zetsu gak bisa bilang apa-apa liat payung warna ijo-nya (akhirnya, ada juga payung yang normal) rusak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia udah siap-siap mau nelen Kakuzu bulet-bulet. Tapi gak bisa, karena tiba-tiba ada ambulans yang dateng dan langsung bawa Kakuzu ke RS.

Dei, abis kejadian Kakuzu tadi, langsung kipas-kipas lagi, kali ini bukan cuma pake kipas tangan, tapi juga kipas listrik dan AC, yang bukannya dinyalain, tapi malah dia ayun-ayunin juga.

Ita sekarang udah ngecat lehernya.

Tobi berkutat nggambar topengnya dia yang laen-laen (slain yang dia pake) dengan tampang smua anggota grup Akatsuki.

Hidan ritual lagi sambil komat-kamit kagak jelas, pake acara muncrat-muncrat lagi, buku mantranya sampe udah lepek-lepek gitu.

Zetsu yang kelaperan gak jadi makan Kakuzu tiba-tiba udah di belakangnya Ita dan Dei yang gak tau bahaya yang mengancam mereka berdua.

Paginya???

Kakuzu di UGD nangis-nangis karena duitnya dipake biaya pengobatan.

Kisame heran karena ikan-ikannya cepet gede.

Dei dikerok sama Tobi karena kemaren seharian dia pake buat kipas-kipas, jelas aja masuk angin. Tobi bukannya buat garis-gari, malah buat mukanya lagi peace.

Ita udah selesai ngecat seluruh tubuhnya pake cat kuku, dan dia sekarang muter-muter kayak balerina di depan cermin sambil senyam-senyum jijay (Ita senyumm?????!!!!!!! Dunia akan kiamat!!!!) Memandangi hasil kerjanya selama satu malem.

Hidan kelelep di kamarnya, karena banjir yang dia buat sendiri tadi malem.

Zetsu muntah-muntah karena waktu nyoba makan Ita dan Dei tadi malem, karena dia makannya mulai dari kepala, kutu-kutu Ita dan Dei ngerayap ke dalem mulut Zetsu. Akhirnya mereka gak jadi dimakan.

Siangnya.... (maklum kalo gini terus, abisnya author lagi males *digampar reader*)

Kakuzu dipindahin ke kamar mayat karena dianggap mayat, abis tampangnya gitu.

Kisame baru menyadari kalo dia mengecil dan berusaha meloloskan diri dari Zetsu.

Dei mencak-mencak ke Tobi karena punggungnya digambarin Tobi lagi peace, di bawahnya ada tulisan 'I Love Tobi-Chan' dan hati dengan segala macam ukuran di sekitarnya (keren banget kerokan bisa gitu) Tapi kemudian kagum atas hasil kerja Tobi, soalnya itu seni.

Ita sekarang uda pake baju balet dan lagi muter-muter kayak balerina mabok.

Tobi membesarkan tubuh Kisame pake senter pembesar yang dia curi dari doraemon.

Zetsu ngibrit takut digaplok sama Samehada Kisame.

Doraemon panik nyari senternya yang ngilang.

Hidan buka pintu kamarnya, membuat seluruh liur yang udah dia keluarin tumpah ke markas dan membuat seluruh markas Akatsuki jadi banjir.

5 bulan kemudian,

Pein pulang dan marah-marah karena markas yang udah dia pesenin biar gak banjir jadi banjir.

Tapi dia gak bisa marahin siapa-siapa, soalnya semuanya udah hanyut kebawa liur Hidan.

Ita ke Australia.

Dei ke Guam.

Tobi di Rusia.

Hidan mati gara-gara kekurangan banyak liur.

Yang ketinggalan cuma Kisame, Zetsu, sama Kakuzu. Kenapa??

Kisame bisa berenang.

Zetsu udah tumbuh subur dan nancep di tanah jadi gak hanyut.

Kakuzu di RS waktu itu.

Tapi mereka semua sembunyi biar kagak dimarahin Pein!!! Siapa yang mau???

* * *

Pertama-tama thanks karena udah baca ini fic

Sori ancur, karena ini fic pertama gw di Naruto. Tolong review kalo mau dan sempet yah! Kalo g... y udah... gw hanya bisa meratap

Bagi yg mau ngasih kritik dan saran, akan gw terima dengan senang hati. Apalgi kalo pujian ^^

Bagi senpai2 gw yang baca, tolong kasih pendapatnya yah, apa yang harus gw ubah

Tengkyu yahhhhhh.... i lap yu olll!!!!!!


End file.
